


Dance With The One That Brought You

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Feelings, Past Drug Use, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: So basically Kate is sad because she know she has already missed her homecoming dance and she realizes prom is coming up and she won't make it. Seth takes notices and questions her and she tells him and they have a good talk about things. After they talk  he surprises her.





	Dance With The One That Brought You

**Author's Note:**

> I am hooked with the idea of Seth and Kate dancing.

After a long drive Seth pulls them over to the next hotel he sees and he gets out and pays for their room for the next few days. After unloading the car and putting their stuff in the room he spoke up

 

_"Come on princess. Let's walk across the street to the bar and get something to eat I am starving. I promise I won't get drunk tonight"_

 

_"Okay"_

 

They walked across the street and Seth had ordered them a couple drinks at the bar and they went and took a seat at a booth. After the waitress came and took their order Seth noticed Kate had already drank her drink and looking kind of down and he was concerned.

 

_"You okay?" he asked_

 

_"Not really "  she responded_

 

_"Kate, what's wrong?"_

 

_"Just realized that tonight would of been my prom if I was back home in Bethel. Just sad because I missed my homecoming dance and now I am missing my prom. I know it doesn't mean anything to you but it means a lot to me so please don't give me any crap over it."_

 

_"Sweetheart, I would never do that.  I know these past few months I have been kind of a dick to you and I am sorry for that but I have my reasons and I know you understand that but I would never ever put you down because your sad about missing your prom. I know school dances mean a lot to girls and it sucks that I took you from that."_

 

_"Seth, I chose to come with you. I could of easily gone back but I chose to come with you so your not to blame"_

 

_"Yea you chose to come with me but I should of done the right thing and told you go home"_

 

_"Then why didn't you?"_

 

_"Because I didn't want you to be alone and if I am being honest I didn't want to be alone. I can't stand being alone."_

 

_"Then if you can't stand being alone why have you treated me like shit?"_

 

_"Because I was angry. I know none of this was your fault. It was all my fault. Taking your family, getting us trapped in that temple, getting your brother turned into a monster, getting your father killed, the drug use, the drinking and the yelling at you. It is all my fault I guess in some ways I was taking it out on you because I really wanted to take it out on Richie. Can you forgive me, Princess?"_

 

_"Seth, you are not to blame with what happened in the temple. You didn't know that was going to happen. You are not to blame for what happened to Scott. That was Carlos. You are not to blame for what happened to my dad. That was all me. He begged me to do it so I did. Yes the drug use was your fault but your clean now so I am over it. The drinking I understand cause your still dealing with the grief of Richie walking away. The only thing your really responsible for was kidnapping me and my family and the yelling. I hate the yelling but I guess I understand that too. So Seth, yes I do forgive you but please do me a favor just talk with me. Don't take your anger out on me anymore. We both lost people. We only have each other."_

 

_"OK, princess I promise I will try to do that."_

 

_"OK, good."_

 

They were in the midst of staring at each other when the waitress walked their food over and broke their trance. After eating Seth stood up and put the money on the table for the food and drinks and he looked at Kate and he held out his hand. 

 

_"What?" Kate asked_

 

_"What do you say to at least one dance with me. I mean it is your prom night after all. It is the least I could do for you"_

 

_"OK" she said smiling_

 

She placed her hand in his and he walked them over to the jukebox and found a slow song. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist. They swayed to the music and it was like they were the only ones in the room. Her head was in the crook of his neck and her lips were against his skin. His hands had moved dangerously close to her ass. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and he looked into hers and their heads moved closer together and soon their lips had touched and it was like fireworks had exploded. 

She opened her mouth and he kissed her deeply. They moaned into each other's mouth as they tongues touched. Kate felt like her knees were going to give out. He held on to her tightly to keep her from falling. They kissed for several more minutes until they pulled away from each other breathing heavily. By the time they backed away from each other another song had been started on the jukebox. Kate was the first to speak

 

_"Never thought that would happen between us"_

 

_"Yea, I would apologize but I am not sorry for it."_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Yea really, Sweetheart. It was only my intention to dance with you but hell that was some kiss. Not going to lie to you. I have kissed a number of women but that was by far the best."_

 

She smiled at him as she reached for his hand

 

_"What do you say we go back to the hotel and continue that kiss?"_

 

_"I say that sounds like a damn good idea, Princess." he answered with that smirk that she loves._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome.


End file.
